¿El rubio o el cobrizo?
by Chimi-Hale
Summary: Alice, una chica enamorada de su mejor amigo, este confundido de sus sentimientos se aleja de ella, esta al emborracharse en una fiesta no recuerda nada y despierta junto a un sensual rubio. peleas, amor, llanto. ¿El rubio o el cobrizo?...
1. Chapter 1

Alice Brandon era una chica hermosa, de piel pálida y suave, sus ojos eran oscuros como el carbón, su cabello era envidiable de un color negro brilloso, el cual caía en su espalda cerca de su cintura, liso al principio ondulado hacia abajo, no era tan alta, apenas medía 1,55, su cuerpo era delgado pero con buenas curvas. Sus pasos eran dignos de una hermosa bailarina. Siempre llena de energía, pero de caracter fuerte. Siempre destacaba por ser parte de "los populares" ella y su hermano Emmett. Pero ella no era superficial, todo lo contrario era muy inteligente, el tercer promedio mas alto del instituto. Se podria decir que tenía la vida perfecta, pero no todo lo que brilla es oro. Tenía un solo problema. Estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo. Este confundido de sus sentimientos, deja de hablarle. Alice destrozada va a una fiesta con Renesme. Pero el alcohol hace que cometas locuras. ¿Que sucedera cuando al día siguiente despierte sin recordar nada y se encuentre en una cama con un rubio muy sexy?. ¿Y si este es su nuevo compañero?. ¿Podra olvidar a su mejor amigo, y dejarse llevar por aquel desconocido?. ¿El rubio o el cobrizo?.


	2. ¡No me hagas esto!

ALICE POV:

-Alice, cariño, el desayuno esta listo. Es hora ya de levantarse, para que llegues temprano al instituto.- Dijo dulcemente mi madre como cada mañana.

-Gracias mamá, en un momento bajo.- Dije mientras lentamente me levanta para darme un baño y arreglarme.

Mi madre tan dulce como siempre. Sulpicia Vulturi, era una mujer italiana muy simpatica y alocada, por asi decirlo, siempre cariñosa y llena de energía. Físicamente no nos parecíamos, ella era alta con figura de modelo, mientras yo mas baja y con unas curvas que no se permitían en las pasarelas.  
A decir verdad yo me parecía a mi padre, Aro Brandon y a mi abuela.  
Mi hermano Emmett, era también todo lo contrario a mi, el era alto y musculoso, era como un ¡Oso!, con cabello risado e igual de negro que el mio. Es capitan del equipo de Baloncesto y uno de los chicos mas populares del instituto y también el 4to promedio mas alto. Emmett a primera vista parecía un tipo rudo e intimidante, pero era todo lo contrario. Él era muy cariñoso e infantil, también muy simpático y bromista, pero por sobretodo muy sobreprotector. Cada vez que un chico se me acercaba, venía Emmett y lo asustaba. En fin mi familia es muy cariñosa y unida.

Tarde cerca de 15 minutos en bañarme, y ahora me vestía. Escogí una blusa color crema, con un listón en la espalda, unos pantalones negros, que se adherían a mis torneadas piernas. Al darme cuenta del frió que hacia me puse un abrigo azul y unos guantes, todo marca Gucci y Dolce & Gabbana. Tome mis queridos botines y ¡listo!, solo debía maquillarme. Opte por un maquillaje ligero un poco de labial rosado piel y un poco de sombra. Baje rápidamente a la cocina, y vi a mi madre con el oso.

-¡Enana, por fin bajaste!,¡Apresúrate que llegaremos tarde!.- Decía el oso histericamente, mientras comía, o mejor dicho devoraba un pan y unas galletas de chocolate con crema.

-¿que hora es?.- Pregunte tranquilamente, tomando unas tostadas.

-Las 8:03.- Contesto emmett. ¡Dios mio llegare tarde al instituto!.

-¡¿QUE?!¡Dios, llegaremos tarde, vamonos! Adiós mamá, nos vemos.- dije, mientras sacaba a Emmett de la cocina dirigiéndome hacia nuestros autos.

-Tranquila enana, no sera ni la primera ni la ultima vez que lleguemos tarde.- Me dijo el oso con total naturalidad.

Me subí a mi preciado porsche, y maneje rápidamente hacia el instituto. Por el espejo retrovisor veía a Emmett en su jeep, manejando rápidamente al igual que yo. Cuando llegue, aparque e mi bebé al lado de un flamante volvo. Me apresure en bajar y lo vi.

Ahí estaba el.

Edward Cullen.

Edward, era un chico alto, medianamente musculo, de cabello rebelde cobrizo, su piel pálida hacia resaltar sus profundos ojos de color esmeralda, en los cuales me perdía cada vez que lo veía, su rostro era hermoso, pulido por los propios Dioses, sus labios medianamente delgados de color rosado, producían en mi una irresistible ganas de besarlo apasionadamente. El iba vestido con unos pantalones negros, una camisa azul-palido, y una chaqueta gris que hacia juego con sus zapatos.

-Hola Ally.- Dijo suavemente con voz aterciopelada. ¡Dios este hombre es perfecto!.

-hola Eddy.- Dije tontamente. Edward odiaba ese apodo. Pero me dejaba decirle así, de forma cariñosa. Me quede mirandole por unos segundos al igual que el a mi. hasta que.

-Hey Eddy te olvidas de mi, que feo eddy, como puedes olvidar al sexy y hermoso Emmett. Me decepcionas eddy- Decia Emmett con falsa indignacion y tristeza.

-Emmett no me digas Eddy.- Dijo Edward con fastidio.

-Pero, no es justo, ¿Como la enana te dice así?, claro ella puede decirte todo, y el hermoso y sensual Emmett no, que injusto es el mundo, y yo que pense que vivíamos en un país libre.- Dijo Emmett, aun con su "dramatismo".

-No seas dramático Emmy, calla ya, y ve a hablar con el entrenador sobre los horarios de taller.- Dijo divertido el cobrizo. Emmett río y le mostró el dedito en forma de insulto y se fue.

Edward me miro por unos segundos, abrio la boca para luego cerrarla y se fue. Era algo extraño él nunca me dejaba sola. Últimamente el se estaba comportando extraño conmigo. Edward sabe que me gusta, el tambien me dijo que yo le gustaba, pero no solo yo le gustaba sino que también Bella.

Isabella Swan, Bella, como le gustaba que le llamaran, era una chica un poco mas alta que yo, castaña, su cabello era tan largo como el mio, sus ojos eran color chocolate, y su piel era pálida al igual que la mía, era una persona bastante agradable muy tímida y torpe, su gusto por la moda era cero, vestía siempre de jersey, convers y una camisa a cuadros. Ella y Edward compartían varias clases juntos, por eso llamo la atención del cobrizo. Pensar sobre los sentimientos de Edward hacia Bella, me hacían sentir mal. Me sobresalte cuando sonó el timbre, para entrar a clases y fue ahí cuando Edward me tomo del brazo y me arrastro hacia una parte aleja del instituto y los alumnos.

-¿Edward, a donde me llevas?.- Pregunte extrañada por la reacción

del cobrizo.

-Alice, yo..est..bella..yo..confundido.- edward balbuceaba palabras. Algo en mi me dijo que esto era malo.

-Edward, habla claro no te entiendo.- le dije, ya que no comprendía que quería decirme.

-Alice, creo que debemos dejar de hablarnos...- lo mire sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Que?, pero, ¿Por que?, ¿Es una broma cierto?.- dije confundida.

-No es ninguna broma Alice.- me contesto, pero lo que dijo después, me cayo como balde de agua fria.-Es Bella..yo no se que me pasa, pero la quiero, y contigo todo se complica Alice, tu me confundes..contigo todo es feliz y rosado..pero con bella es algo serio, pasión, amor...- mierda, esto no me lo esperaba. Las lagrimas se asomaron por mi cara sin parar.

**Algo**_ serio, pasión y amor._

_Pasión__ y amor._

_Amor. Amor. Amor._

Él dijo amor. Ahi fue cuando mi corazón se partió en dos.

-Alice no llores por favor.- Decía el cobrizo. Pero como no llorar si la persona que amas, ama a otra.

-¡Edward no me hagas esto por favor..piensa bien..yo..no..por favor...!.- Estaba destrozada. Esto fue lo peor.

-Lo siento Alice, pero es lo mejor.- Dijo el agachando la mirada, mientras se iba lentamente.

-Pero, yo te amo.- Dije en apenas un susurro, que lo alcanzo a oír.

Me fui al bosque a llorar, llore hasta que no salieron lagrimas. Si algo me enseño mi madre es que por un hombre no hay que llorar. Asi que saque mi telefono y le envie un mensaje a mi amiga Ness, la hermana melliza de Edward.

_ Ness:  
Me siento mal:c tragos, fiesta, musica esta noche...necesito subir el animo, pasare a buscarte a las 21:003 nos vemos bye_ bye3**  
**

Y sin mas me fui a mi casa esperando a ver que sucederia esta noche...

* * *

**Hola, perdon si no les gusto. Pero soy nueva en esto y nada mas escribi todo lo que me imagine.  
espero que les guste la historia, y si no, pues dejen alguna critica de lo que debo cambiar, por favor, lo mas seguro es que suba un cap cada dos dias.  
El proximo cap sera solo jasper33 pobre alice, edward rompio su corazon, renesmee es hermana melliza de edward XDD**

Si les gusto dejen review^^  
adios las y los amo333


	3. Jasper y la desconocida

**Llegue con el segundo capitulo, ahora contado por nuestro hermoso jasper.  
Les advierto que viene lemon...espero que les guste...**

* * *

Jasper pov:

Y aquí me encontraba yo frente a mi nueva casa o mejor dicho en la casa de mi familia. ¿Por que no vivo con ellos?. Fácil. Pase por una etapa de rebeldía donde solo quería tocar la guitarra estar en una banda y ser famoso. Típico sueño de un adolescente rebelde, como mi familia tenia mucho dinero me ayudaron a pagar un departamento en california. Con solo 16 años, me mude a california con 3 amigos, Alec, Peter y Felix. Yo tocaba la guitarra, Peter la batería, Felix el bajo y Alec tenia una voz que cuando cantaba llegaba al "gutural". Cuando nos mudamos a california, nos volvimos unos mujeriegos arrogantes y muy egocéntricos. Al ser guapos y ricos las chicas no dudaban al estar con nosotros cosa que nos hacia todo mas facil. nosotros seguíamos con nuestra idea de ser estrellas de rock o heavy metal, así que conseguimos trabajo para tocar en un bar.

Nosotros no tocábamos mal, teniamos mucha habilidad, nuestro problema era el escribir canciones. No teníamos ni idea que cantar, así que solo hacíamos cover. Pasaron 6 meses y aun no firmábamos con una disquera. El estudiar no nos facilitaba mucho las cosas, pero no íbamos a dejar nuestros estudios, ni locos. Paso el tiempo y no habiamos logrado nada, así que fue cuando tocamos fondo y decidimos volver con nuestras familias, y terminar nuestros estudios. Pero los padres de Peter, Felix y Alec no los admitieron en sus casa ya que no querían "vagos" en sus hogares. Ellos no eran vagos, eran muy responsables, pero el hecho de irse de casa para ser estrella de rock te volvía inmediatamente un vago para los demás. Como no tenian a donde ir, hable con mis padres para que se fueran a vivir conmigo, cosa que mis padres aceptaron sin problemas. Los chicos iban a trabajar y a estudiar, mi madre se nego a eso, dijo que no era problema para ella mantener a tres chicos mas, ellos eran como hijos para mi madre. Mi madre los vio desde niños, por eso les tenia tanto cariño.

Me gire y mire a los chicos. Tenia que dejarles claro que debían respetar las reglas de mi casa.

-Bueno chicos si viviremos la casa de mis padres, deben tener en claro que hay ciertas reglas que deben respetar. Primero NADIE, debe intentar algo con mi hermana, ni si quiera la miren, respétenla igual que antes, nada de coqueteo, ni miraditas, absolutamente nada. Numero dos, nada de chica en la casa, nada de alcohol y nada de fiestas ni desorden. La casa de mis padres la respetan. Si no rompen estas reglas no tendremos problemas, ¿quedo claro?.- pregunte a lo que ellos asintieron.

-Tranquilo hermano, eso lo teníamos mas que claro.- dijo Felix cerrando un ojo.

-Bueno pasemos.- dije sin mas.

Cuando entramos, vi que a mi madre y a Rosalie. Ambas dejaron lo que hacían y me abrazaron.

-Oh jazz cuanto tiempo sin verte, te extrañe mucho hermanito, nunca mas te vayas imbecil.- Rosalie tan tierna como siempre. Su carácter no había cambiado en lo absoluto.

-Tranquila rose, nunca mas te dejare.- le dije dando le un beso en la cabeza mientras la abrazaba.

-Hijo estas tan grande y guapo, debes tener muchas chicas con el corazón roto, ¿no?.- decía mi madre con diversión. a lo que yo respondí con un "obviamente".

-Bueno hermanito, desempaca tus cosas, arréglate que nos vamos a una fiesta, ustedes también.- dijo rose, mirándome a mi y también a mis amigos.  
A lo que nosotros solo asentimos, era mejor no decirle que no a rose.

Mi madre nos mostró nuestras habitaciones. Así que cada uno se quedo ordenando en su respectiva habitación. Mi habitación quedaba en el tercer piso era de un verde lima, con piso alfombrado negro, y muebles rústicos, tenia una biblioteca y un sillón de dos personas rojos, la cama era de dos plazas, con sabanas y cubrecama rojo al igual que el sillón. Tenia un baño de color azul cielo, y piso blanco, la bañera era bastante grande. En fin la habitación era muy espaciosa y hermosa.

Cuando termine de ordenar me quede descansando un rato, hasta que la puerta se abrió y entro una Rosalie muy entusiasmada.

-Arréglate hermanito que nos iremos dentro de 1 hora.- Dijo y cerro de un portazo mientras se escuchaba como le decía a Alec que se arreglara, solte una pequeña risita, había olvidado el entusiasmo de rose.

Me puse unos pantalones negros y una polera de Pantera, me encantaba el rock y el metal, por eso tenia varias poleras de grupos. Me puse unos zapatos negros y salí en busca de rose, que por cierto iba con un vestido rojo que se adhería a su cuerpo perfectamente, traía unos tacones negros, un chaleco negro, y tenia un bolso rojo que combinaba con su vestido. Traía un maquillaje ligero e iba con un peinado alto que hacia resaltar su largo y delicado cuello. Si no fuera mi hermana, ya le habría dicho uno que otro piropo, y me la habría llevado a la cama.

Vi que mis amigos iban vestidos igual que yo, y evitaban mirar a Rosalie, cosa que les agradecí internamente.

-Bueno chicos, vamos a divertirnos.- Dijo mi gemela con un tono perverso. Fuimos a nuestros respectivos autos y nos montamos en ellos. Rose iba en su BMW convertible rojo. Alec y felix iban en su lamborghini, y por ultimo Peter y yo ibamos en mi Aston martin one 77.

Seguimos a rose todo el camino ya que no sabíamos donde quedaba. Cuando llegamos a una casa de dos pisos, llena de personas ebrias bailando y vomitando en el patio, la musica estaba a todo volumen. Sin mas bajamos del auto y todos desaparecieron entre la multitud. Asi que fui por un vaso de lo que parecía era vodka. Entonces vi a una chica, era pequeña pero de buenas curvas, y buenos pechos, tenia el cabello largo liso al principio y luego ondulado, era de piel pálida, traía un vestido negro y unos tacones negros con una cinta al rededor de su tobillo, era jodidamente sexy. Sin mas me acerque a ella.

-¿Que hace una bella dama, como tu, en un lugar como este?.- Le pregunte sensualmente. A lo que ella me miro y se sentó en un sillón de dos personas. Sin pensarlo me sente junto a ella.

-Me divierto como todos.- Dijo igual de sensual que yo.-Eres nuevo, ¿no?, nunca te había visto por aquí.- dijo curiosamente.

-Si, nada mas me mude hoy dia, por lo que veo hay chicas muy hermosas en este lugar.- Le respondí coquetamente, a lo que ella soltó una risita.

Asi estuvimos hablando por un largo rato, hasta que ambos nos emborrachamos. Me acerque a ella y la bese, a lo que ella respondió y entrelazo sus dedos en mi cabello. Pase una mano por su pierna mientras iba subiendo hasta sus bragas, sin mas toque su sexo a lo que ella gimió. Yo me excite demasiado y la tome de la mano para ir a una habitación.

Luego de pasar por varias habitaciones ocupadas llegamos a una alejada de los demás totalmente desocupada. Cerré la puerta con seguro y me acerque a la chica para besarla. La tome y la puse encima de un escritorio, baje la cremallera de su vestido y se lo saque fácilmente, ella enrollo sus piernas en mi cintura y me saco la polera. Tome uno de sus pechos y lo masajee, luego tome su otro seno y lo metí en mi boca, jugué con el durante un rato, hasta que me saque el pantalón. Mientras besaba a la chica, metí uno de mis dedos dentro de ella, a lo que ella gimió y clavo sus uñas en mi espalda, cosa que me excito aun mas, metí otro dedo dentro de ella y empece a bombear, saque mi miembro del boxer y me dispuse a meterlo dentro de la chica que estaba muy mojada. Dios ella era demasiado estrecha. Me di cuenta que había una barrera y me di cuenta que ella ¡era virgen!. Saber que era virgen me excito aun mas asi que suavemente iba entrando para no dañarla. ella gemía ante el tacto. Cuando estuve dentro completamente me empece a mover dentro de ella, solté varios gemidos.

-M-ma-s-rap-ido.- Me dijo ella notoriamente excitada.

-Sus deseos son ordenes.- Conteste y me movi mas rapido. Ella gimió a un mas y me excitaba aun mas.

-Ahh me vengo, ahh si asi sigue.-gritaba la chica. Ella ya se venia. 

-Ah dios, estas tan estrecha, vente para mi nena, vente.- le dije mientras me movia mas rapido dentro de ella.

-¡AAAAAHHH!, ¡DIOS SI AHH SIGUE SIGUE AHAHAH!.- Y ahi colapso y se vino. Luego me vine yo.

Respirabamos con dificultad. Hasta que nuestra respiracion se calmo y ambos nos quedamos dormidos...

* * *

**Ese jasper no desaprovecha el tiempo. Pobre alice como se lo tomara al otro dia... espero que les gustara^^ **


	4. Edward vs Jasper

**Hola volvi con el tercer capitulo, ahora sabremos que paso con alice!, espero les guste y que esten bien^^  
Un saludo a Luzzz y Shini muchas gracias por leer y por su apoyo, tratare de actualizar cada dia para no dejarlas esperando, un gran abrazo para ustedes y espero que les guste^^**

* * *

Alice POV:

Desperte por la molestosa luz que llegaba desde la ventana, poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos. Grande fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta que estaba en una habitacion desconocida. Mi cabeza dolía como los mil demonios, senti a alguien moverse a mi lado. Me gire lentamente, para encontrarme con un chico rubio que me daba la espalda. El estaba dormido. Y yo, estaba desnuda.

_¿Pero que demonios se supone que hice anoche?. Que no sea lo que creo que es. ¡ESTOY DURMIENDO CON UN COMPLETO DESCONOCIDO! Y PARA MAS, ¡PARECE QUE ME ACOSTE CON EL!, ¿Que hice?,¿Que hice?,¿Dios que_ hice?.

No paraba de pensar en lo que había hecho anoche. De pronto me llegaron imágenes de lo que hice anoche. No cabía duda. Me acosté con un desconocido.

Me senté en la cama y vi que toda mi ropa estaba desparramada por el suelo. Cuando me iba a poner de pie, vi que el rubio se movió y abrió los ojos. Lo quede mirando por unos segundos. Cuando se percato de mi mirada, me miro directamente a los ojos y me dijo:

-Buenos dias...-

-Alice, Me llamo Alice.- Dije torpemente, Dios como me puse tan "Bella Swan".-Oh, entonces buenos dias Alice, soy Jasper.- Me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Asi que, tu y yo...estuvimos juntos.- Dije casi en un susurro. El me miro y juro que lo vi reír.

-Si, fue fantástico...oye perdón no sabia que eras virgen.- Dijo Jasper seriamente.

-Si...yo...dejemoslo así, como si no hubiese pasado. Sabes tengo que irme, mi hermano debe estar preocupado. Así que adios, un gusto conocerte y felicidades ganaste el primer lugar.-¿Yo dije eso?. Jasper soltó una risotada, gracias a lo que dije. Bien hecho Alice, ahora el se ríe de ti.

-Vaya creo que fue un gran premio.- contesto Jasper divertido.¡¿Como puede estar así ante esta situación?!.

-Bueno, me pondre mi ropa, ¿Te puedes dar vuelta?.- El me miro con cara de ¿hablas enserio?.

-Alice, ¿No crees que es un poco estúpido que me digas eso después de lo de anoche?.-

-No, lo de anoche fue un error, yo estaba borracha. Así que date vuelta que me quiero vestir.- Dije exasperada, este chico me saca de quicio.

-Bueno tranquila, me dare vuelta.- Y sin mas se dio vuelta, esperando a que le dijera que ya estaba lista.

-Listo...este, yo me voy...deben estar preocupados en mi casa, así que adiós.- Salí rápidamente de la habitación y me fui directo a mi auto.

En el camino no podia para de pensar en lo sucedido anoche. Bueno no están grave, el hecho de que mi primera vez fue con un desconocido lo hacia grave pero no tanto. Decidi olvidar el tema y tranquilizarme. Ademas el chico no estaba nada mal. Era alto medianamente musculoso, sus ojos eran azules como el mar, su cabello era rubio y ondulado, pero era mas liso que ondulado, su piel era tan blanca como la mía, era muy atractivo y sexy. ¿Dios como puedo pensar así de el?.

_Muy bien Alice te estas volviendo loca._

Cuando llegue a mi casa, me di cuenta que todos estaban durmiendo. Así que me fui directamente a mi habitación y me di un baño. Deje que el agua recorriera por mi cuerpo y me tranquilizara. Recordé lo que había pasado con edward. No me había acordado de lo sucedido con el, por recordar lo que había pasado con Jasper. Ese chico pone mi mundo de cabeza.

Salí del baño y me puse un pijama. Me seque mi cabello y me puse a dormir, para olvidar lo sucedido con aquel chico de cabellos rubios. Y con una imagen de el sonriendo me quede profundamente dormida.

_-Alice ¿por que me hiciste esto?.- escuche una voz a lo lejos, era la voz de Edwar.  
-Yo no hice nada Edward tu escogiste a Bella, yo no puedo estar toda la vida amándote mientras estas con otra.-  
-¿Que no lo entiendes?, Te amo Alice, siempre sera así, ni si quiera Bella cambiara eso.-_

Desperté agitada por lo que soñé, miré la hora para levantarme y eran las 11:57. Me levante y me dirigí a la cocina, donde me encontré con mi mamá y mi papá detrás mio venia Emmett.

-Buenos días bellos durmientes.- Dijo mi padre riendo.-¿Como estuve la noche?.- Mi padre estaba con una sonrisa picara y levemente divertido.

-Mmm bien, debo admitir que la decoración era buena, pero yo decoro mejor.- Dije para sonar normal, creo que funciono ya que todos soltaron una risa.

-Nadie decora mejor que tu duende. Pero anoche no te vi en toda la fiesta, ni si quiera vi cuando te fuiste.- Dijo Emmett confundido. Oculte todo mi nerviosismo y actué normalmente.-Bueno querido Emmy mientras tu coqueteabas con las chicas yo estuve hablando con unos compañeros y luego de un rato me fui porque todos estaban muy ebrios y me sentía cansada.- Dije mientras me llevaba una tostada a la boca. Nadie pregunto nada mas y tomaron desayuno tranquilamente.

Termine de desayunar me bañe por segunda vez, me cepille los dientes y me arregle. Ya no tenia caso ir al instituto me perdí las 3 primeras clases. Así que mañana me conseguiré la materia perdida.

El día paso tranquilo, yo me sentía mucho mejor. Lo de Edward no me había afectado tanto como pensaba, y lo de Jasper, ya lo había olvidado. No es el fin del mundo ¿no?. Mis amigas me enviaron varios mensajes, estaban preocupado por no avisarles que estaba en mi casa, así que cuando les dije que estaba bien se quedaron mas tranquilas. La noche llegue y con eso me acosté y me entregue a los brazos de morfeo.

_-¿Edward?.- Mire al cobrizo que estaba dandome la espalda, pero no solo el me daba la espalda sino otra persona que pude reconocer por su cabello rubio.-¿Jasper?.- Al decir su nombre, este se dio vuelta y me miro fijamente, lo que produjo que algo en mi interior se revolviera.- Alice.- Dijeron el cobrizo y el rubio al mismo tiempo, mientras se acercaban a mi. Yo quería correr, pero no podía, era desesperante hasta que caí en el vació._

Desperté de golpe, ante aquel sueño. Creo que tendré que tomar algo para las pesadillas. Mire la hora y vi que faltaba 1 hora para entrar al instituto. Así que me metí al baño y me relaje mientras corría el agua por mi cuerpo. Cuando acabe me fui a vestir. Me puse unos vaqueros, con una blusa roja manga corta con botones negros y un listón al igual que mi otra blusa. Escogí unas zapatillas negras y me deje el cabello suelto. Me pinte los ojos y me puse brillo en los labios. Me dispuse a preparar el desayuno y me encontré con Emmett.

-Hola hermanita, deberías llevar una chaqueta o algo hace mucho frió.- Me dijo Emmett. Mire asome a la ventana y vi que corría viento así que luego de desayunar fue en busca de una chaqueta de color marrón y me fui. Y Emmett hizo lo mismo.

Al llegar al instituto, vi a Rosalie y Ness. Me dirigí donde se encontraban y las salude.

-¿Que hay chicas?.-Dije mirándolas.

-Hey Alice, te nos perdiste en la fiesta.- Dijo riendo Ness.- Yo ni si quiera te vi.- Dijo Rosalie riendo al igual que Ness.

-Perdón, me perdí entre la gente, ya saben, ser pequeña no favorece mucho.- Les conteste fingiendo tristeza.

-Bueno no importa, ¿Como la pasaron?, oh no les había dicho. Mi hermano se mudo conmigo y con sus amigos a mi casa, hoy lo conocerán.- Espeto Rose con mucha emoción, ella no hablaba mucho de su hermano y evita el tema, así que Ness y yo sonreímos y cambiamos el tema.

Cuando sonó el timbre me dirigí al salón de historia, esa era mi primera clase y para mala suerte me tocaba con Edward. Al llegar al salón me senté en el primer puesto ya que Edward estaba en el ultimo. Al ver que me sentaba en los primeros puestos, el se sentó justo detrás mio. Lo ignore y saque mis cosas. Luego entro el profesor y comenzó la clase. Pasaron unos momentos hasta que alguien golpeo la puerta. El profesor se asomo y por lo que pude escuchar le decía que el era el nuevo alumno algo asi. Quería ver quien era pero el profesor al ser regordete lo tapa con su cuerpo, cuando se dio vuelta y mostró quien era el chico nuevo, la mandíbula se me desencajo.

¡ERA JASPER!. Jasper era mi nuevo compañero.

-Bueno señor...presentese y tome asiento en el asiento desocupado de ahi junto a la señorita Brandon.- Dicho esto, Jasper me miro con una sonrisa de sorpresa y burla. Dios matenme.

-Hola, me llamo Jasper hale, vengo de California, me mude junto con mis amigos a la casa de mis padres, soy hetero y me gustan mucho las chicas, sobretodo las chicas que me dejan ser el numero 1.- Dijo Jasper mirándome con diversión. ¿Puedo tener mas mala suerte?, yo creo que no. Todas las chicas rieron coquetamente ante lo que dijo Jasper.

-Asi que nos volvemos a ver chica numero 1.- Me dijo Jasper al oído. Lo que causo que me estremeciera por el contacto.

-Si eso creo chico rubio.- Perfecto. Ni si quiera sabia con que molestarlo. El se río y miro hacia atrás. Me gire para ver que miraba y me encontré con la mirada de un Edward muy enojado.

-¿Que miras?,¿Acaso te gusto?.- Le dijo Jasper a Edward. Y de un momento a otro Edward se lanzo sobre Jasper y lo golpeo. Jasper no se quedo atrás lo empujo y comenzó a golpearlo.

-Edward, Jasper paren por favor, Edward no golpees a Jasper, Jasper para tu también.- Por lo que mas pude intente separarlos, pero vino el profesor y nos echo a los tres de su clase y nada mas.

-Miren lo que hicieron idiotas. Ahora me perderé otra clase.- Espete molesta, por culpa de estos dos me echaron a mi que no tenia nada que ver. Perfecto, si pensaba que el día no podía empeorar mas me equivoque. Me aleje de ellos para dirigirme al baño. hasta que sentí 1 mano en cada uno de mis brazos.

-¿A donde vas?.- Me pregunto Jasper.

-Alice no puedes dejarme sola con este.- Dijo Edward con tono despectivo.

-Voy al baño, ¿Acaso estarán conmigo todo el resto de la hora?.- Pregunte seriamente. Genial ahora tendria que estar con dos tipos que se quieren matar.

-Claro chica numero 1, no me puedes dejar solo, ademas yo se bien que disfrutas de mi compañía.- Me dijo Jasper en un tono que me sonrojo y me puso nerviosa.

-Ella se ira conmigo idiota.- Dijo Edward tomándome del brazo posesivamente. A lo que jasper también me tomo del brazo y mientras miraba a Edward con mirada desafiante le dijo:-Dejemos que la chica elija.-

-Por dios dejen de pelear, estaré con los dos, pero si se llegan a golpear los dejare solos.- Dije en tono serio. Ambos asintieron mientras seguían con sus miradas desafiantes.

Hoy me esperaba un largo día...

* * *

**Edward esta celoso! pobre alice debe soportar a dos chicos que quieren matarse, pero si edward y jasper se pelearan por mi, pff yo feliz XD bueno eso fue el capitulo de hoy espero y les guste...adios cuídense **


	5. ¿Celos?

**Hola hola, aproveche de hacer hoy mismo el proximo capitulo ya que tal vez mañana no pueda subirlo u_u **

* * *

Alice POV:

Dios, Jasper y Edward no paran de pelear. ¿Por que me pasa todo esto a mi?.

-Es verde idiota.- Decía Edward

-Es amarillo imbécil.- Respondía Jasper. Los dos idiotas peleaban ahora por el color de un anillo que cambiaba de color cuando lo movias.

-¡Por favor,¿pueden parar de pelear?, El anillo cambia de color si lo mueven. Lo que cambiara de color serán sus caras cuando les pegue un punta-pies en sus descendencias.- dije yo enojada. Ambos me miraron con sorpresa ante lo dicho.

-No se porque se llevan tan mal...Oigan a todo esto, ¿Por que rayos se llevan mal?.- Pregunte, ya que no entendía porque el odio.

Jasper PoV:

Cuando Alice me pregunto, porque odiaba a Edward, no sabia que responder. Me molestaba que Edward estuviera tan al pendiente de Alice, y la forma en que la miraba, Dios, la mira con infinita ternura lo que producía que algo en mi interior quisiera golpearlo. Apenas entre al salón me di cuenta de que a Edward le gustaba Alice. Eso me molesto. ¿Por que?. Eso trataba de entender. Hasta que llegue a la conclusión de que me gustaba Alice.

Una vez quise estar en una relación seria con una chica. Ella me dijo que estaríamos juntos, que me amaba y que nada cambiaría eso. Pero cuando le iba a pedir que fuera mi novia me encontré con la sorpresa de que estaba con mi supuesto "mejor amigo", Marcus había sido mi mejor amigo hasta que un día cambio y se alejo de mi, luego me empezó a molestar y me decía que me odiaba. Él sabia que a mi me gustaba María. María era hermosa no tanto como Alice, pero tenía un problema. Era interesada. Marcus tenia mas dinero que yo. Así que María no dudo en estar con él. Luego de eso nunca mas me fije en alguna chica hasta ahora.  
Alice es diferente a las demás chicas, se ve que no es interesada, y cada que se enoja parece un gatito enojado. Si salio gay pero es la verdad es muy tierna.

Odio a Edward porque gusta de Alice. Pero ella es mía, hasta la hice mía. No dejare que el trate de quitármela. Estaré con Alice cueste lo que cueste.

Edward PoV:

La pregunta de Alice me pillo por sorpresa. Pero es mas que obvio que estoy celoso. La forma en que Jasper se acerco a Alice y le coqueteo, hizo que la sangre me hirviera. Y que Alice no lo alejara me molestaba aun mas.

Fui un completo idiota al decirle a Alice que se alejara de mi. Pero es que estoy muy confundido, Alice es tan alegre y enérgica tiene la alegría y la felicidad que a mi me falta, nos complementamos perfectamente. Pero Bella. Bella es todo lo contrario a Alice, algo de ella me llama completamente la atención y no puedo olvidarla. Pero a pesar de eso no quiero perder a Alice pero tampoco a Bella. No se que hacer. Fije mi mirada en Jasper unos segundo y me di cuenta de que el no renunciaría a Alice, así que el es mi nuevo oponente. Esto es guerra.

Alice PoV:

Vi que los chicos estaban sumergidos en sus pensamiento asi que decidi hablar:

-Y bueno, ¿contestaran la pregunta?.- Les pregunte a lo que ellos me miraron y decidieron responder.

-Alice, las intenciones que tiene ese idiota contigo no son buenas. ÉL no es tu tipo. Debes alejarte de él. Ademas de no ser buena persona es un idiota.- Respondió Edward seriamente y con mucha seguridad. Yo lo quede mirando y puedo jurar que el esta celoso.

-Para tu información el idiota eres tú. Ademas te recuerdo que tu ta abalanzaste sobre mi, sin argumentos. Y chica numero 1 Edward no es tu tipo. Yo soy tu tipo. Y no pienso dejar que él, este contigo. Yo te quiero para mí.- Dijo Jasper y yo lo quede mirando con los ojos abiertos al igual que Edward. Jasper se acerco a mi, tomo mi rostro con sus manos y me dijo:

-Tu eres mía, ángel.-

Luego de esto deposito un tierno beso en mis labios. Sentí una extraña sensación, algo en mi interior se revolvió. Fue una sensacion maravillosa. Me sentia en el cielo. Me deje llevar por aquelo beso. Hasta que senti como me alejaban de aquellos labios bruscamente. Edward habia empujado a Jasper y ahora iba a golpear, pero yo me puse en medio para que no se golpearan.

-¡¿Dejaras que este idiota te bese?!.- Me grito Edward rojo de la furia.

-Lo que yo haga o no, no es problema tuyo Edward.- Le dije mordaz. No iba a permitir que me gritara ni mucho menos que me criticara.

-Dios Alice, dime que no eres tan estupida, el solo te utilizara. No es tu tipo.- Me dijo Edward. Lo encare y le dije:

-Y según tu, ¿Quien es mi tipo?.

-Yo Alice, alguien como yo es tu tipo.- Respondió Edward para luego besarme bruscamente, no se comparaba con el beso que me había dado Jasper. El beso de Jasper había sido tierno y dulce, el de Edward era brusco y posesivo. Jasper empujo a Edward y le dio un golpe en la cara. Luego me puso detrás de el y le dijo a Edwar:

-¿Como demonios la besas así?, no te acerques a ella imbécil, mantente bien lejos de ella.

-Tu no eres nadie para darme ordenes, imbecil, yo no me alejare de ella.- Dijo Edward aun enojado.

-Ella no es de tu propiedad, Alice por si sola escogerá con quien estar.- Cuando Jasper dijo esto, ambos me quedaron mirando.

-Yo...creo que...por el momento solo seremos amigos.- Dije mirando a ambos. ¿Como llegue a esto?.

-Me parece bien, Alice ¿quieres ir conmigo al cine?.- Me dijo Jasper.

-Claro, ¿a que hora?.- Le pregunte a Jasper.

-Perfecto como los tres somos "amigos" iremos todos al cine.- Espeto Edward. Jasper lo miro con incredulidad y solto un bufido.

-¿Te parece mal que vaya Edward?.-Me pregunto Jasper yo negue con la cabeza.

-Bien, pasare a tu casa a las 6, ángel.- Me dijo Jasper con una mirada picara.

-No sabes donde vivo.- Le dije a Jasper.

-Tranquila encontrare tu casa, siempre obtengo lo que quiero.- Respondió él.

Sonó el timbre y me aleje de los chicos hasta que los perdí. Fui en busca de Rosalie y Ness.

Jasper PoV:

Alice se alejo de nosotros y la perdí de vista. Así que me dirigí al comedor junto con el idiota. Vi a mi gemela así que me senté junto a ella. Vi que Edward se sentaba al frente mío junto a una chica de cabello ondulado y cobrizo, era de piel blanca, y tenia ojos verdes, se parecía bastante a Edward así que deduje que era su hermana. De pronto todos se quedaron callados y me di cuenta de que todos miraban al mismo lugar, dirigí mi mirada a lo que fuese lo que estuvieran mirando y me di cuenta de que miraban la ventana y afuera se encontraba Alice.

Estaba con una chica que me parecía muy conocida. Ese pelo y esos ojos los he visto antes. ¡Dios es María!. Vi que tenía la mejilla roja y tenia el pelo desaliñado. De pronto escuche que dijo un "zorra" y Alice se abalanzo sobre ella. Todos salimos a mirar la pelea cuando estuve fuera vi que Alice golpeaba a María y a una chica de pelo rubio platino, si lo mirabas mucho rato te dolían los ojos. Me acerque donde Alice y la saque de ahi.

-¡Suéltame, tengo que golpear a esa maldita zorra!.-Gritaba Alice enojada.

-Tranquila ángel, deja ver que no tengas heridas o moretones.- le dije mientras buscaba algún rasguño. Mire su labio y vi que estaba medio roto. Saque un pañuelo que tenia en mi bolsillo y le limpie el labio, luego me acerque a ella y la bese. Ella me correspondió. Era un beso lleno de pasión pero a la vez tierno.

No puedo alejarme de Alice. Aun que lo intentara no funcionaria. Y tampoco quiero alejarme de ella. Aun que el miedo aun persiste, pero intentare ganarme el amor de Alice.  
_  
Ella debe ser mía, cueste lo que cueste._

* * *

**Jasper esta enamorado de alice*0* y edward esta celoso XD...maria le rompio el corazon a nuestro jazzy...awww no es tierno jasper? XDDD Bueno espero que les guste y dejen comentario^^ Tal vez les suene el "eres mía angel"**


	6. Pelea y castigo

**Hola...Quería dejar en claro que los personajes no me pertenecen, bueno era obvio no?,pero la trama es completamente mía...**

* * *

Edward PoV:

Luego de que todos viéramos la pelea de Alice y María, Jasper salio inmediatamente en busca de Alice, al igual que yo. El tomo a Alice y la saco. Yo hice lo mismo pero con María. A pesar de que Jasper sea un rival para mi, agradecí tenerlo cerca en estos momentos, para que se llevara a Alice.

Cuando deje a María con sus amigas, salí en busca de Alice. Pero de pronto sentí una mano en mi brazo, quise apartarla bruscamente, hasta que vi quien me detenía. Era Bella.

-Hey Edward, yo...yo quería saludarte...ya sabes, no nos hemos visto en todo el día.- Me dijo sonrojada y tímidamente Bella. Quería decirle que buscaba a Alice, pero no puedo. Cuando estoy cerca de Bella tengo la necesidad de estar con ella. No puedo alejarme de ella.

-Hola Bella... yo lo siento, he estado ocupado toda la mañana.- Le dije mientras me rascaba la cabeza. Ella asintió y decidí dejar de buscar a Alice y me fui con Bella.

Mientras pasábamos por el gimnasio, vi algo que me dejo en shock. Jasper besaba a Alice con tal intensidad que me dieron ganas de partirle la cara. La sangre me hirvió y algo en mi interior se quebró. Me dirigí donde estaban ellos y me quede de pie al frente de ellos, pero ni notaron mi presencia hasta que carraspee.

Alice Pov:

Jasper me había llevado al gimnasio para dejar de pelear con María. Vio si es que tenia alguna herida o moretón, pero ¿Que sucedió?, nos terminamos besando.  
Jasper había tomado mi rostro en sus manos, y lentamente se había acercado a mi, para fundirnos en un tierno y apasionado beso. No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, hasta que escuche que alguien carraspeaba a mi lado. Me separe de Jasper para ver quien estaba a mi lado, y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a Edward, junto con una Bella muy sonrojada tratando de ocultar una risita.

Jasper miro de manera desafiante a Edward y le pregunto:

-¿Que quieres ahora idiota?.

-De ti nada, por mi te podrías joder en el infierno. Vine a ver como se encuentra Alice.- Respondió Edward con odio. Se acerco a mi y me miro con cara de interrogación. -Veo que estas bien, por suerte María no te ha hecho daño. Aun que pobre de ella. María termino con varios moretones, dudo que quiera venir con un moretón en su ojo.- Dijo Edward divertido. -Pero, ¿Por que peleaste con ella?.- Pregunto el cobrizo.

-Si Alice, ¿Que te hizo María?.- Hablo por primera vez la castaña, no había pronunciado palabra desde que llego junto a Edward.

-Yo...bueno verán...fui a buscar a las chicas hasta que choque con alguien...

_Flash Back:_

-¡Auch!, mira por donde caminas idiota.- Escuche decir a una persona, conocía perfectamente esa voz. María.

-Oh pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, a la pequeña Alice...¿Que piensas hacer ahora Alice?, ¿Tratar de salvar a los pobres?, ¿Por que mejor no te buscas un novio?, oh verdad estas tan preocupada de salvar el mundo, que ningún chico quiere estar contigo. Acéptalo Alice, los chicos quieren mujeres. Mujeres bellas como ¡YO!.- Dijo María, apuntándose con arrogancia.

-¿Sabes que?, si para que los chicos estén conmigo debo ser como tú, prefiero ser una monja. Primero muerta antes de ser como tú. La diferencia entre tu y to, María, es que yo me doy a respetar y no necesito vestirme como prostituta para que me miren.- Dije mordaz, no iba a permitir que alguien me insultara, ni mucho menos María.  
  
_-Idiota.  
_

_-Estúpida.  
_

_-Arpía.  
_

_-Zorra.  
_

_-Gorda.  
_

_-Cerda bulimica.(si les suena otra vez, no me culpen, culpen a nora grey XD) _

_Al decir eso, María se abalanzo encima mío pero yo fui mas rápida y la tome del pelo, para luego arrastrarla hasta el patio. Cuando estuvimos afuera le di un manotazo, y ella me agarro del cabello. De pronto perdimos el equilibrio y caimos en el piso. Me puse encima de ella para golpearla. Le di varios golpes, hasta que sentí que unos brazos me envolvían y me sacaban del lugar, estaba tan distraída tratando de soltarme y abalanzarme sobre María, que no me di cuenta quien me sostenía. Hasta que esta persona me dijo:_

-Tranquila ángel...

[Fin flash Back].

Cuando termine de contarles la historia a los chicos, me miraron asombrados, pero luego estallaron en risas.

-¿Que es lo gracioso?.- Pregunte confundida.

-Llamaste a María cerda bulimica. Es la primera vez que alguien le habla así.- Dijo Edward divertido pero aun asombrado.

-Ni que fuera la gran cosa, que sea una de las mas populares no la convierte en alguien superior.- Espete seria. Y es verdad. María no tiene ni un derecho sobre los demás o algo así, todos merecíamos respeto. Y no debíamos dejarnos menospreciar mucho menos por alguien como María.

-Hey pero si de populares se habla, debes tener en cuenta que eres una de las chicas mas populares del instituto.- Me dijo Edward.

-Si, pero no me hice popular por ser porrista, o ser la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, ni nada de eso. Todos me conocieron, por juntarme con los "Frikis"y enfrentar a María. Ademas me parece tan estúpido eso de dividir a los estudiantes por grupos.- Y es que era verdad eso de verdad me molestaba.

-La primera chica normal en enfrentar a María y a su séquito de amigas. Ademas no solo por eso te conocen, sino también por ser la primera y única chica ganadora de los torneos de pizza.- Decía Edward divertido.

-¿Torneos de Pizza?.- Dijeron Bella y Jasper a la vez.

-Si, es un concurso donde un grupo de alumnos come la mayor cantidad de pizza en el menor tiempo posible, y bueno Alice a ganado por 3 años seguidos. Debo admitir que es impresionante, nunca había visto a una chica comer tanto y ganarle a 5 chicos.- Contesto Edward fingiendo falsa impresión.

-Así que te gusta comer chica numero 1.- Decía Jasper divertido.-Luego de ver una película iremos a comer pizza, quiero ver que tan buena eres, me es muy difícil creer que me puedas ganar, Ángel.- Prosiguió Jasper, iba contestarle, hasta que vi al director entrar al gimnasio junto a una María muy enojada.

-Señorita Brandon, ¿Me puede explicar que fue lo que sucedió?.- Pregunto el director. María me miraba de forma asesina. 

Le explique al director que había sucedido. Se rió cuando le dije el ultimo insulto que le dije a María, pero oculto rápidamente su risa con una muy falsa tos. Cosa que produjo que María lo mirara indignada.

-Bueno, como ambas tienen buen comportamiento no las suspenderé. Así que el castigo que les designare sera, que trabajen juntas apoyando a nuestro equipo de baloncesto. En una semana sera en el campeonato, así que preparence. Y si Alice tendrás que ser porrista por una semana. Y si María debes ayudarla, como yo me entere que no la estas ayudando y/o perjudicando te dejare fuera del equipo de porristas.- ¿Pero que mierda estoy escuchando?.

¡Yo en el equipo de porristas durante una semana!. Este es el peor castigo de mi vida. 

* * *

**Alice tiene mala suerte y muy mala suerte. Este cap fue corto es que no tuve tiempo de escribirlo mejor, pero el proximo sera mejor^^ Espero que les guste:3**


	7. Pelea y castigo 2

**Hola...Los personajes no me pertenecen y la trama es completamente mía;) queria dejarles saludos y mucho abrazos a Shini y Danielle:33 Shini: Si Jasper es tan patch*-*, trate de guiarme por patch para le personalidad de jasper porque queda justo en el papel jajajja:3 alice tendra que soportar a mariaD: pero maria no es lo que parece;) no sera la principal mantagonista de la historia...  
**** Danielle: Edward es muy egoista pero pienso hacer un cambio en el pero sera mas adelante...tratare de publicar seguido no tengo intenciones de desaparecer por mas de 5 dias;) jajja:3 **

* * *

Alice PoV:

Porrista una semana.

¡Porrista por una semana, por Dios!. Que habré hecho para pagar de esta forma. ¡El karma me esta haciendo mierda!

Mire a María que estaba igual o peor que yo. No nos esperábamos un castigo así. Pero si no quiero que me suspendan o me echen del instituto tendre que colaborar, no me queda de otra. Ademas es solo una semana. ¿Que tan malo puede ser?.

-Mañana te espero aquí mismo a primera hora de clases, trae un short y una camiseta, un buso te sera incomodo para ensayar, si quieres traes una botella con agua y amárrate el cabello, desayuna algo ligero.- María me dijo que debía traer y sin mas se fue. Bueno no me dijo ni un insulto creo que estamos avanzando.

Decidí salir al igual que María. Estuve pensando en todo lo sucedido. Desde que Jasper llego todo lo mala suerte cayo sobre mi. Fui de camino a la cafetería y me encontré con Rosalie. Ella al verme se acerco y me arrastro hasta su mesa. Me tendió una soda y un sándwich de pavo.

-¿Que te dijo el director?, ¿Te suspendieron?, ¿Limpiaras baños?, ¿De verdad la llamaste cerda bulimica?.¡Dios Alice golpeaste a María!.-Rosalie se partía de la risa mientras me bombardeaba de preguntas.

-Me castigo y tendré que ser porrista por una semana. No, no me suspendió. No Rose, no limpiare baños. Si y si.- Dije fastidiosamente. Todos los que estaban en la mesa me miraron con sorpresa. Ahora recién me di cuenta de quienes estaban. Estaban Ness, Emmett, Jessica, Mike, Erick, Angela, Edward, Bella y habían 3 chicos que no conocía...ah y también estaba Jasper.

-¡¿QUE?!, ¡¿SERAS PORRISTA?!.- Grito rose desconcertada. No me sorprendía para nada su reacción.

-Si rose lo que escuchaste.- Le respondí tomando un sorbo de la soda que me había dado rose. Luego continué hablando.- Y eso no es nada rose, María sera mi instructora.-

-Dios Alice te metiste en un lió. ¿Y si María te asesina mientras te enseña?.- A veces rose era tan exagerada.

-Rose eres tan exagerada, sera zorra pero no asesina. Ademas te aseguro que ella no esta mejor que yo con lo sucedido. Sabes dejemos este tema y cuéntame como estuvo tu día.- Le dije a Rose ya no quería hablar sobre lo sucedido. Rose me contó lo sucedido y me presento aquellos 3 extraños, pero yo estaba perdida en mis pensamientos como para prestar atencion. Hasta que rose dijo y este es mi hermano.

¡Jasper es el hermano de rose!.

Pero claro como fui tan idiota. Jasper Hale, Rosalie Hale. Y ahora que los observaba mejor, vi el parecido de ambos. Los mismo ojos azules, el mismo cabello rubio, aun que el de Jasper era ondulado mientras que el de Rose era liso, hacian gestos parecidos. En fin, definitivamente eran gemelos.

Cuando sonó el timbre y todos se fueron a sus respectivas clases, tome a Jasper del brazo y le dije:

-Jasper yo...yo no sabia que eras el hermano de Rose...Te pido por favor que...bueno tu no le cuentes lo sucedido entre nosotros...Por favor.- Estaba realmente nerviosa y desconcertada. Si Rose se entera que estuve con su hermano, no se como reaccionara. Tal vez me odiara para siempre. Peor aun me puede golpear y hacerme la vida imposible.

-Hey ángel, tranquila.- Me dijo Jasper, con una sonrisa. Luego se acerco a mi oído y me susurro.- Este es nuestro secreto. Ángel.- Luego deposito un pequeño beso en mi cuello y se fue, me estremecí al sentir el contacto de sus labios con mi cuello. ¿Sera que me estaré enamorando de Jasper?.

Llegue al salón de artes y me senté junto a Rose. Compartíamos esta clase juntas.

-Dime Alice , ¿que te traes con mi hermano?.- Me miro de manera divertida y con una sonrisa picara.

-Yo...pues nada...nos conocimos hoy día nada mas.- Respondí nerviosa. Bravo Alice, ni tu te crees esa respuesta. Me dije interiormente.

-Claro y yo soy virgen.- Contesto de manera irónica rose.- Vamos tía, yo te cuento todo. Y he visto esas miraditas que se dan. Ademas Jasper esta para chuparse los dedos y no es porque sea mi hermano. Creo que también le gustas.- Rose no dejaba pasar ni un detalle. Era muy difícil de engañar.

-Rose...Yo no...¿Dios como lo haces?, creo que estoy confundida.- Le dije desesperada y desconcertada. Me daba miedo enamorarme de Jasper. Algo en el me atraía de forma alarmante. Pero por otra parte estaba Edward. Quisiera o no, el me gustaba. Edward siempre ocupo mis pensamientos , pero ahora mis pensamientos también son ocupados por Jasper.

-Y querida Alice, no has pensado que tal vez por cosas de la vida, amas a Edward como a un hermano y que confundiste ese amor, pensando que era amor del bueno, tu sabes amor de pareja.-Me dijo Rose con la mirada fija en la escultura que nos mostraba el profesor.

-Ni te imaginas cuanto lo pienso.- Le respondí. Y es que era cierto, esos pensamientos dan vueltas en mi cabeza todo el día, pero me siento demasiado confundida como para sacar alguna conclusión.

-Bueno, solo te diré que tengas cuidado en lo que haces, no vaya a ser que salgas lastimada. Y bueno mi hermano no esta nada mal, te diré.- Reí ante lo dicho. Rose siempre sabia subirme el animo y ayudarme a pensar. Dimos por terminada la conversación y nos concentramos en nuestros trabajos.

La hora transcurrió sin interrupciones. Cuando faltaban apenas 5 minutos para dar por terminada la hora, decidí guardar mis cosas y esperar para poder salir e irme a casa, este día había sido muy agotador, necesitaba un descanso. Sonó el timbre y rápidamente me dirigí a mi vehículo. Me fui sin esperar a Emmett y sin despedirme de mis amigos ni de Edward ni de Jasper. Realmente estaba agotada.

Iba a medio camino cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar. Lo saque de mi bolso y mire la pantalla para ver quien llamaba. No conocía el numero, y no estaba registrado. Decidi contestar y ver quien era la misteriosa persona que llamaba.

-¿hola?.- Pregunte haber si alguien contestaba.

_-Hey ángel, creo que hoy tuviste un día pesado. Sera mejor que pospongamos nuestra cita. No queremos que te estreses ni mucho menos estés de mal humor así que tomate un descanso. Te sugiero que tomes un baño de agua caliente y te acuestes. O mejor prepárate para tu clase de porrismo.- Contesto Jasper del otro lado de la línea, de forma burlona y divertida._

-¿Como conseguiste mi numero?.- Dije sin prestar atención a lo que me había dicho. ¿Como demonios consiguió mi numero?, este chico me sorprendía en cada momento.

_-Que digamos tengo una hermana que me apoya en todo y un nuevo amigo dispuesto a aprovechar mis servicios para cuidar a su hermanita. Veras fue muy fácil. Debo colgar. Cuídate ángel nos vemos mañana.-_

Y sin mas colgó, ni si quiera espero mi respuesta. Jasper era sorprendente. Esperen un momento, ¿me llamó ángel?, tonta Alice recién te diste cuenta.

Llegue a mi casa unos minutos después de la llamada de Jasper. Al entrar me di cuenta que no había nadie. Mis padres debían estar trabajando y Emmett quizás estaba con sus amigos. Fui a la cocina para tomar un jugo y luego me dirigí a mi dormitorio. Al entrar un escalofrío subió por mi espalda. Me di cuenta que la ventana estaba abierta, así que la cerré. Iba a entrar al baño hasta que algo llamo mi atención. La puerta de mi closet estaba levemente abierta, me acerque sigilosamente hasta él. Al abrir la puerta vi que en el suelo habían varias prendas en el piso. Que yo recordara había dejado todo en orden, tal vez mi madre saco algo y no alcanzo a ordenar, o tal vez fue el viento.

No se porque pero no me creía ni una de las dos opciones. Estoy casi segura que alguien entro a mi habitación, un ladrón. No. Habían varias cosas de valor para que se las llevara pero no fue así. Algo de esto me daba muy mala espina. Asegure mi puerta con seguro y me encerré en el baño. Antes tome un buzo negro, una camiseta blanca, mis calcetines y unas zapatillas blancas, también tome una sudadera, por el frío. Entre al baño y tome una ducha rápida. Al terminar me vestí y deje de lado lo sucedido, tal vez la ropa se cayo sola o quizás yo la había dejado ahí sin darme cuenta.  
Me seque el pelo y fui al patio de la casa, quería salir a correr, para prepararme para la dichosa clase de porrismo. Pero mi intuición me dijo que no saliera, así que entre de nuevo a la casa. Decidí elongar y practicar saltos. Luego de media hora me sentí cansada, fui a mi habitación y me acosté en mi cama. Cerré mis ojos y me relaje.

Estaba apunto de quedarme dormida hasta que escuche la contestadora.

_-Hijos, su padre y yo llegaremos mañana en la mañana, así que pidan comida para cenar. El trabajo nos tiene agotados, tuvimos que partir a L.A ya que el dueño de la empresa Denali's decidió firmar con nosotros. Esto nos beneficia notablemente. Adios los amamos, esperamos verlos mañana. Emmett no duermas muy tarde. Alice cuida a Emmett. Adios.-_

Reí ante lo dicho por mi madre. Emmett aun no llegaba. Me gustaba estar sola, aveces. Me podía relajar y podía pensar sin interrupciones. Mis padres trabajaban mucho, no siempre podían estar en casa. Pero no importaba, yo se que quieren lo mejor para Emmett y para mí. Me puse mi pijama y mire la hora. Eran las 7:47PM, me pregunto donde estará Emmett. Bueno el siempre salía con sus amigos, así que no me preocupe. Me acosté nuevamente, me sentía muy cansada. Cerre los ojos y caí en un profundo sueño...

* * *

**Hola!, he tenido bastantes tareas y pruebas, asi que no he podido actualizar, no creo que esta semana pueda actualizar seguido pero les prometo que cuando lleguen las vacaciones actualizare lo que mas pueda;)... Pobrecilla Alice a tenido un día muy duro u_u y Jasper es tan tan tan ahhh no se:pp Emmett no cuida a alice.**


	8. Nos vemos en tres semanas

Chicas, les traigo malas noticias T.T Como verán se suponía que el jueves saldría de vacaciones, pero resulta que mis padres hablaron con la directora para que yo pueda retirarme ahora ya que di mis pruebas y mis trabajos. ¿Por que hicieron esto? bueno ese es el problema, lo hicieron para que mañana mismo nos fuéramos a vacacionar, me iré 3 semanas a la playa. Así que no podre actualizar u_u hasta dentro de 3 semanasD: de verdad lo siento u_u  
No me esperaba esto, es mas, con mi mejor amiga íbamos a escribir la historia, estas tres semanas y ahora todo se vio arruinado U_U  
Les ruego que me esperen u_u escribire capitulos estas semanas y los subire cuando vuelva u_u

Por favor perdonenme, todo fue imprevisto u_u

Y bueno la otra noticia es que mi alocada mejor amiga, quiere subir una historia mientras yo no estoy, mejor dicho subira una historia, ella cuando se propone algo lo cumple y debo admitir que tiene una imaginacion que no se queda corta XD Asi que les recomiendo que lean la historia que subira, ¿cuando la subira?ni idea ella estan impredecible._.

Espero y me perdonen u_u apenas llegue subire capitulos:C

Adios las amo y cuidence u_u Cami les tendra noticias mias. Ojala tenga internet para poder subir aun que sea un cap u_u

Sorry:'C u_u nos vemos en tres semanas u_u


	9. Jake eres un genio!

**Los personajes no me pertenecen y la trama es completamente mia;) Hola volvi! Ahora retomare la historia y nos pondremos al dia:3 Me leí unos cuantos fics y me parecieron muy buenos:3 así que me dieron algunas ideas y las pondre en mi fic:33**

* * *

Estuve un par de minutos mirando en dirección donde vi aquella sombra. Me dirigí lentamente hacia los arboles y arbustos. ¿Por que seguía la sombra?, ni idea. Camine entre los arboles y los arbustos alrededor de media hora. Quizás fue solo mi imaginación.  
Me di vuelta con la intención de volver al instituto, pero choque con alguien. Caí cerca de una rama muy gruesa, y sin mas la tome y me abalance sobre el tipo que me perseguía.

Lo golpee mientras el estaba tumbado en el suelo.

-¡Tu cabrón!, ¡Deja de seguirme!. ¡No sabes con quien te has metido!, ¡Te daré en las bolas y te dejare sin descendencia!.- Yo estaba alterada, no podía tranquilizarme, quería matar a este cabrón.

-¡Auch, tranquila Alice!, ¡por favor!, ¡Soy solo yo, Jacob! ¡Jacob Black!.- Un momento, dijo ¿Jacob?.

-¿Jacob?, ¿que putadas haces aquí?. Yo, buscaba a un tipo que me observaba a escondidas. De casualidad, ¿no lo has visto?.- Le pregunte, Jacob me miro de forma inexpresiva.

-Alice, yo soy a quien buscas.

-No, yo busco al tipo psicópata. No a ti.-Agregue mientras miraba a mi alrededor.

-Alice, yo soy el tipo ese que buscas.

-¡Me estas jodiendo!, ¿Desde cuando eres psicópata?. Vaya, si que es verdad eso de que los psicópatas son las personas menos esperadas.- ¡Soy amiga de un psicópata!.

-Alice, no soy un psicópata. Solo te sigo porque tu eres amiga de Ness y como sabrás ella me gusta. Y si me acerco a ti, ella me prestara atención. ¿Entiendes?.

-¿Así que, planeas acosarme para estar con Ness?. A Nessi no le gustan los psicópatas. Pero, si quieres, te puedo ayudar.- Le dije de forma picara. A Reneesme le gustaba Jacob, así que eso facilitaba las cosas.

-¿De verdad me ayudaras?.- Pregunto Jacob emocionado.

-De verdad.

-¿A pesar de, que robe tu ropa interior?.

-¿Robaste mi ropa interior?.- Pregunte sorprendida. ¿Por que rayos robo mi ropa interior?.

-Si, tengo la ropa interior de cada una de las chicas que conozco.

-Vaya, actúas como un psicópata. Pero te ayudare.

-¡Oh, Alice podría abrazarte y besarte!.-Jacob me tomo en brazos y me hizo girar, wow este chico si que tiene fuerzas.

-Bueno bueno, este es el plan...

_[15 MINUTOS DESPUÉS]..._

-Jacob, agáchate o nos descubrirán.-Dije detrás del basurero.

-Alice, ¿no seria mas fácil que hablaras con ella y le dijeras, indirectamente, que me gusta?.- Ahora que lo pensaba, Jacob tenia razón. La verdad es que nunca he hecho de cupido, así que no sabia ni por donde empezar.

-Sabes, tienes razón. Ven, vamos a buscarla.- Me puse de pie y salí del basurero.

Jacob estaba en la puerta del instituto, y ambos nos dimos cuenta, que ni una puerta estaba abierta. ¡Rayos!. ¿Ahora, como iba a entrar a clases?.

-Tengo una idea.-Me dijo Jacob.-Mira, yo golpeare la puerta, moveremos el basurero y nos esconderemos ahí. Luego, tirare esta piedra y la persona que se asome ira hasta ella, eso nos dará la oportunidad de entrar y nos esconderemos en una de las salas.

-Jacob, tu plan es, es, es...¡Brillante!. Vamos movamos el basurero.- Jacob movió el basurero y yo me escondí en el. Jacob golpeo la puerta y se escondió dentro del basurero.  
Esperamos unos minutos, hasta que alguien se asomo. Jacob tiro la piedra y la persona fue en dirección de la piedra, así que, Jacob y yo salimos del basurero. Pero el idiota de Jacob, se cayo cuando salia del basurero, esto, llamo la atención del hombre que había ido en dirección de la piedra. Yo, alcance a entrar al instituto, pero Jacob aun estaba en el basurero. El tipo se dirigió al basurero. No podía permitir que encontrara a Jacob. Así que, sin pensarlo, agarre un rastrillo, y golpee al tipo. Este cayo inconsciente al suelo golpeándose con el basurero.

¡Dios, eso le dolería cuando despertara!.

Jacob me miro, y salio del basurero.

-¡Joder Alice, lo mataste!.-Exclamo Jacob. Maldito, esto era su culpa. ¡Por salvarle el pellejo mate a un hombre!.

-¡Cabrón, lo asesine por tu culpa!. ¡Sino te hubieras caído, no estaría pasando esto!. ¡Ahora iré a prisión de por vida!

-Y yo igual iré a prisión, por ser cómplice. Vale, yo lo agarro de la cabeza y tu de los pies.- Me dijo acercándose al tipo que yacía en el suelo.

-¿Que planeas hacer?.

-¿No es obvio?, lo meteré al basurero. Así, cuando venga el camión de basura, lo triturara y los de la basura serán culpables de su muerte.-Me dijo sin vacilar y muy seguro de si mismo.

-Sabes, aveces me pregunto si eres idiota, pero en momentos como esto, te considero un verdadero ¡GENIO!.- Jacob y yo pusimos al tipo en la basura y le tiramos basura encima. Cosa que nadie lo viera.

-¡Listo!, ¿tienes desinfectante?, tocar a un muerto no es nada agradable.- Me dijo Jacob.

Luego de ir al baño y limpiarnos, fuimos a la cafetería y nos sentamos en una mesa. Y para nuestra buena suerte, tocaron el timbre.  
Vi a lo lejos a Rose, Edward, Bella, Ness, los 3 extraños, a Jasper, Emmett, Jessica, María, Mike, Tyler, Erick, Angela, Lauren y Tanya. Todos se acercaron a nuestra mesa y nos observaron raro.

Jacob y yo, estábamos embarrados y con hojas, nuestro aspecto dejaba mucho que desear.

-Pero, ¿Que les paso?.- Pregunto Rose, sentándose a mi lado, mientras me sacaba una hoja delo cabello.

-No queremos hablar de eso, rubia.- Contesto Jake. Rose lo miro mal y luego sonrió.

-Vaya perro, si que te tomas enserio tu apodo.

-Por Dios, dejen de pelear. Jake, silencio. Nadie debe saber, lo que paso.- Le dije, mientras lo pateaba debajo de la mesa. Jake, iba a protestar, pero se quedo callado, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hablaba. Me gire para hablar con Ness, y empese con mi plan "J.R". ¿Por que "J.R"?. Jake y Reneesme. Brillante ¿no?.

-Ness,¿ no te parece guapo Jake?. Sabes, creo que deberías intentar algo con él, no vaya a ser que Leah te lo quite.-Le dije de manera pensativa. Ness parecio pensarlo y miro a Jake.

-Alice ,¿estas segura que a Leah gusta de Jake?.- ¡Vingo!, mi plan esta dando resultado.

-¡Oh claro!. ¿No has visto, como le mira?. De verdad, ten cuidado con Leah.-Le dije seria, Ness se cambio de lado y se acerco a Jake, para luego hablarle. Le guiñe un ojo a Jake, y el me contesto igual pero con una gran sonrisa.

-Vaya angel, no me dijiste que, te gustaba jugar en el barro.-Me susurro un rubio, que me sacaba de mis casillas.

-Si, sabes, soy como los cerdos, me encanta embarrarme.- Le conteste sarcástica.

-¿Sabes lo sexy que te ves así?.-No se porque, pero quería decirle a alguien lo sucedido con Jake, asi que me acerque a Jasper y lo abraze. El me correspondió y decidí contarle lo que paso.

-Jasper, me paso algo terrible. Creo que Jake y yo matamos a alguien.

Le conté todo lo sucedido, el no opinaba solo asentía. Cuando termine de contarle, soltó un estruendosa risotada.

-¿De que te ríes?.-Le pregunte confusa.

-Escucha lo que dices. Dios ángel, golpeaste a una autoridad del instituto. Eso te hace ver muy sexy. Pero, ¿tirarlo a la basura?. Tal vez, solo estaba inconsciente.- Ahora que lo pensaba, Jasper tenia razón. Quizás, Jake y yo exageramos un poco.

-Estúpido Jake, siempre me hace pensar lo peor y actuar de manera infantil.- Le di un golpe en la cabeza a Jake, el me miro mal pero, siguió hablando con Ness. Recordé lo sucedido en el gimnasio, lo de María y Jasper.

-Jasper, tu de antes conoces a María, ¿cierto?.- Jasper me miro atónito, y bajo la mirada.

-¿Por que, lo dices ángel?.- Me pregunto, mirando a todos lados.

-Es que, la manera en que te hablo, me hizo pensar eso.- Le dije de lo mas normal.

-Y bueno, ¿tu y el perro tienen algo?.-Me pregunto enojado. No entendí a que venia su pregunta. Jake era como un hermano, el era mi mejor amigo.

-Oye, yo te pregunte primero.-Lo mire mal, y el pareció pensar algo.

-Contesto todas las preguntas que quieras, solo si aceptas salir conmigo. Tómalo como una cita.- Lo mire y me lo pensé. Tenia muchas preguntas que hacerle a Jasper, y una cita no seria nada malo, ¿verdad?. Me di cuenta que todos en la mesa nos miraban, habían escuchado lo que me dijo Jasper. Mire a Edward de reojo y el estaba rojo (Una rimaXD soy toda una poeta). Todos estaban atentos a lo que iba a responder. La verdad es que, si salgo con Jasper, me traerá problemas con Edward, mi hermano se pondrá como loco, Rose me interrogara como nunca, y bueno me ganaría el odio de algunas chicas.

-Jasper, yo, yo...

* * *

**Perdon por lo corto del cap. Pero queria poner la buena relacion de Jake y Alice XDDDDDDDD habran mas capitulos como estos XDD Jake metiendose en problemas con alice XDDD ¿Que contestara Alice?, ¿que pensara edward de esto? y lo mas importante, estará muerto el tipo del basurero? **

**Besos y abrazos, espero que les haya gustado!:3**


	10. ¿Cita de tres?¿James?

**Los personajes no me pertenecen y la trama es completamente mia;) Hola ahora les traigo el nuevo cap. ¿Que respondera alice? jeje ahora lo sabremos e.e si se dan cuenta alice esta mas con Jazz que con Ed e.e pero eso puede cambiar ¿saben? e.e XDDD Oh chicas empesare un historia a pedido de una amiga, tratara de alice con un lio en el amor e.e pero esta vez saldra DAMON SALVATORE, sino saben quien es busquen es un tipo muy sensual. El que hace de su papel IAN, fue novio de ASHLEY GREENE O_O xdd bueno eso...**

**Saludos para:**

**AliceSweetCandy, que bueno que te alegre^^ eso me hace muy feliz:3 ya me moría por actualizar!  
**

**ShiniValero: Oh gracias, la verdad la pase muy bien pero el no actualizar me tenia con los pelos de punta XDD jashdjhajfa que genial que te haya gustado la relacion de Jake y Alice, me parecio un buen duo XDD El tipo delo basurero XDD pobre tipo xddd bueno me alegro que te guste mi historia y ahora traigo un capitulo mas largo y mas completo XDDD**

* * *

-Jasper, yo, yo...-¿Que debia responder?. Tenia muchas preguntas para Jasper. Sobretodo lo de María.

_[Flash Back]_

_Había llegado al instituto, y buscaba a María por todos lados. Grande fue mi sorpresa, al verla con Jasper. Me acerque sigilosamente donde ellos, ¿Donde me escondí?. En el basurero. Me moví un poco para escuchar y ¡Bingo!, se escuchaba perfectamente._

_-Vaya Jazz, no esperaba verte en Forks.-Dijo María, como si conociera a Jazz de toda la vida._

_-No, yo tampoco. Creo que no has perdido el tiempo, ¿no?. Tu fama no es la mejor que digamos.-Dijo Jazz. Parecía molesto._

_-Y tu tampoco. He visto como miras a Alice. Debo admitir que, fue buena elección.- ¿María había dicho eso o escuche mal?._

_-Déjalo ya María, Alice te debe estar buscando, Adios.- Dijo Jazz._

_Cuando se fueron salí del basurero y todos me quedaron mirando, de forma rara, me fui directo al camarin de mujeres para darme una ducha y para ir a eñsayar..._

_[Fin flash back]._

-¡Jacob Black, Alice Brandon!.

Iba a responderle a Jasper, hasta que, alguien grito mi nombre y el de Jake. Me gire para ver quien era, y ¡cha chan!, ¡EL TIPO DEL BASURERO!. Ahora si que estoy en problemas. Al menos no esta muerto. Aun que ahora que lo miro mejor, ¡Dios es el entrenador Clap!. Ahora si que metí la pata.

-¡Entrenador Clap!.- Dijimos Jake y yo a la vez. Lo cierto es que, Jake y yo, siempre nos metíamos en problemas con el entrenador. A pesar de que Jake, no fuera del instituto, el entrenador Clap lo conocía muy bien. Siempre que Jake y yo hacíamos alguna broma o algo, el entrenador siempre era el lastimado. El aparecía en los momentos menos indicados.

Todos los que se encontraban ahí, nos miraron. El entrenador estaba rojo, lleno de basura. Jake y yo, nos miramos de forma alarmante.

-¡Al gimnasio ahora!.- Me puse de pie, pero choque con Jake. Jake chocó con Angela, y la charola de Angela, se estrello en el pecho del entrenador. ¿Podíamos meter mas la pata?. El entrenador nos miro, aun mas enojado. Me puse de pie y corrí al gimnasio, junto a Jake.

-¡Entrenador todo es culpa de Alice!. ¡Ella lo golpeo!.- Exclamo Jake, ¡Maldito cabrón, todo por salvarlo a él!.

-¡Cabrón fue por salvarte!, ¡Entrenador, Jake lo tiro a la basura, para que el camión de la basura lo triturara, y nadie supiese que nosotros lo habíamos asesinado!.-Dije en mi defensa. Si alguien es culpable, ese es Jake.

Golpee a Jake en la cabeza mientras el me empujaba. Todos en el gimnasio, nos miraban. Y por todos me refiero a, Bella, Edward, Jasper, Rose y Emmett.

-¡Castiguelos entrenador, no merecen vivir!.- Grito Em. Gracias hermanito, yo también te amo.

-¡Silencio!. ¡Señor Emmett, aqui junto a su hermana y a Jake!, ¡Ahora!.

-¡Estupido Emmett, ahora las pagaras!.- Gritamos Jake y yo. Jake se tiro encima de Emmett. Yo le saque los zapatos a Emmett y lo golpee con sus zapatillas.

La imagen era muy cómica. Jake y yo le hacíamos cosquillas a Emmett, y Em se retorcía, soltando gritos desgarradores. Em, me quito la zapatilla y la lanzo en dirección de Jake, pero Jake se agacho, y la zapatilla fue a dar a la cara del entrenador. El entrenador cayo inconsciente al piso, otra vez.

-¡Emmett, lo mataste!.- Grito Jake. Ahora que lo pienso, Jake gritaba siempre "lo mataste".

-¡Fue tu culpa, tu te agachaste!.-Dijo Emmett en su defensa.

-¡Estúpido Jake, esto es tu culpa!.- Emmett agarro a Jake y lo tiro al suelo.

-¡Hazle cosquillas Alice!.- Le hice caso a mi hermanito. Y le hice cosquillas a Jake. De pronto, nos quedamos quietos, porque detrás de nosotros, se escuchaban unas fuertes risotadas.

-¿De que se ríen?.-Pregunte confundida. ¿Había algo chistoso en esto?.

-De ustedes, miren como están.-Dijo Edward, entre risas.

Em y yo nos miramos, y baje mi mirada. Yo estaba entremedio de las piernas de Em. Emmett, afirmaba a jake de los pantalones, mientras Jake, me amarraba las manos. ¿De donde saco una cuerda?, Ni idea.

-Jaja, que chistoso.- Dijo Em.

Ed ayudo a Em, a levantarse. Jasper me tomo en brazos y Bella ayudo a Jake, mientras la linda Rose se reía.

-Sabes, no cabe duda que tu y Emmett son hermanos.- Me dijo Jazz, mientras me cargaba.

-Jaja, ¿ahora me bajas?.- Le dije "molesta".

-No, hasta que me respondas lo de la cita. Y depende de la respuesta te bajare.- Jasper es un tramposo. ¿Donde esta Em, para que lo golpee?. No había nadie a nuestro alrededor. Se habían ido. Jasper me tenia en el camarin de mujeres.

-Oye, tu no puedes entrar aquí.- Le dije a jazz.

-No hay nadie aquí ángel. Así que no es problema...Sabes se pueden hacer muchas cosas aquí.-Me susurro al oído.

Jazz me dejo en el piso y corrió mi cabello. Deposito un beso en mi cuello, y luego en mi hombro. Me agarro de la cintura y me atrajo hacia él. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, y el acerco su rostro al mio. Lentamente agarro mis labios entre los míos. Y nos fundimos en un tierno beso, que fue subiendo de tono.

-Jazz, esto no se debe hacer.-Jadee mientras lo besaba. Jasper, me cargo y envolví mis piernas en su cintura. El me apego a la pared y me beso apasionado.

-Menos mal que hago lo que no se debe.- Metió sus manos bajo mi blusa y acaricio mi espalda. Me arquee y solté un gemido.

Pase mis manos por su cabello, y me beso introduciendo su lengua, sabia a menta. No podía pensar en nada, Jasper siempre lograba que olvidara todo, y que no pensara moralmente. Jasper, me puso en la mesa, donde se dejaban bolsos. Y desabrocho mi blusa, lentamente. Mientras yo le quitaba el cinturón a Jasper.

-Jazz, si al-guie-n e-ntr-a, es-tare-mos en pr-oble-mas.- Le dije entrecortada. Estaba muy excitada, al igual que Jazz, sentí, su dura erección bajo sus pantalones. Esto era un error, un placentero error.

-Ángel, la puerta esta cerrada, y...y, es hora de clases...Nadie estará aquí por un largo tiempo.-Me respondió jasper ronco. Sin mas, Jasper me dejo en ropa interior y le baje los pantalones. Puso su miembro en mi entrada, aun con ropa interior. Yo estaba como una cascada, la verdad es que Jasper, era muy caliente, ¿cierto?. Y yo era débil ante el, demasiado para mi gusto.

-P-por fa-favor Ja-jazz.-Gemí, espero que nadie nos escuche. Luego de esto, me iré como sea mi casa.

-Dime que me deseas.- susurro Jasper en mi oreja, mordiendo el ovulo de esta.

-T-te d-deseo Jazz.- Dios esto era muy candente.

-¿Entonces aceptaras mi invitación?.- Ahora no susurro en mi oreja, sino que en mi cuello.

-S-si, pero D-Dios, h-hazme tu-tuya a-ahora.- Ya no daba mas, lo deseaba con toda mi alma.

Jasper sonrió en mis labios y con un ágil movimiento entro en mi. Sus movimientos fueron desesperados, pero cuidadosos. El se movía lentamente en mi, cada vez aumentaba mas el ritmo, y yo bueno yo solo gemía mientras lo besaba. Pequeños gruñidos, salieron de su garganta. Yo ya me venia.

-Mas rápido Jazz.-Gemí. Y Jasper aumento el ritmo.

-Vente para mi, Alice. Deja correrme en ti, ángel.- Yo ya no daba mas.

-Jazz, ahh jazz.- Dije en el oido de Jasper, y me vine. Fue lo mas placentero que había sentido.

-Me gustas ángel.- Dijo Jasper un poco después, se corrió en mi.

-Tu también me gustas Jazz.- Nos fundimos en un tierno beso, y juntamos nuestras frentes.

-Te llevare a casa, para que te prepares para nuestras cita. Ve formal.-Jasper cerro los ojos y me acaricio la mejilla.

-¿Siempre obtienes lo que quieres?.- Le dije en un tono juguetón, el sonrió y me beso otra vez.

Luego de vestirnos, no había caso que me quedara a estudiar. Así como voy, seguro repetía este año. Jazz me dejo en mi casa y se despidió de mi con un beso. Mire como el auto se alejaba y cuando lo perdí de vista me fui directamente al baño. Me di una baño de burbujas y me relaje un momento.

-¡¿Que me voy a poner?!.- Apenas termine de bañarme, me metí en el armario. ¿Que me pongo?, ¿Vestido o pantalón?.

Prácticamente di vuelta mi armario en busca de algo. ¡Hasta que lo vi!. Frente a mi, había un vestido de tubo corto, se dividía en dos colores, negro y blanco. La parte de arriba era de encaje negro, y abajo era blanco recogido con un pequeño moño. Sin dudarlo lo saque y me lo puse. Lo combine con unos zapatos de tacón negro, y una cartera negra. Tarde alrededor de 2 horas en estar lista. Escuche una bocina. Jasper había llegado.

Tome una chaqueta de cuero negra y salí en busca de Jasper. Lo encontré recargado con unos pantalones negros, un poco ajustado, llevaba una camisa azul y una corbata anudada, pero suelta. Se veía muy atractivo. Traía el cabello peinado hacia atrás, se le veía, fabuloso. Este hombre si sabe vestirse.

-Wow...ángel te ves muy hermosa.-Me dijo Jasper, recorriendome con la mirada. Me sonroje y el rió.

-Gracias, tu te ves muy bien.-Le respondí aun sonrojada.

-Vamos no queremos llegar tarde, ¿no?.-Jasper me abrió la puerta del copiloto, y luego se subió para echar andar el auto.

El camino se paso rápido, Jasper era muy divertido. Llegamos a un restaurante muy elegante. Se llamaba sol de media noche. Me había vestido perfecta para la ocasión.

-Bueno bella dama hemos llegado. Permitame abrirle la puerta.- Me dijo Jazz con un asentó sureño, como todo un caballero, abrió mi puerta y me ayudo a bajar.

-Muchas gracias, noble caballero.-Le dije en un tono coqueto.

-¿Me permite?.- Me pregunto Jasper para tomar mi mano.

-Oh claro.-Le conteste con una sonrisa.

Jasper, muy caballerosamente me tomo de la cintura, y me encamino hasta el restaurante. Cuando llegamos, una chica pelirroja nos recibió.

¡Oh oh!.

Por favor que no sea Victoria.

Para mi mala suerte era ella.

Victoria era una pelirroja con unas curvas que mataban. Ella y yo, no teníamos buena relación. ¿Por que?, porque ella era la amante de mi novio. Un tiempo fui novia de James, James Witherdale. Fuimos novios unos meses, el al principio era muy lindo conmigo, era atento, cariñoso, detallista, él era el novio ideal. Pero todo cambio, cuando cumplimos 3 meses, el se volvió un canalla. Con decirles que, casi me obligo a tener relaciones sexuales con el, si no hubiese sido porque llego Edward y lo golpeo, me viola...

_[Flash back]_

_Estaba en la casa de James, celebrando su cumpleaños. Todos mis amigos habían ido, incluyendo Edward.  
__Edward no le caía muy bien James, decía que sus pensamientos eran oscuros, que tuviera cuidado con el. Antes, estas palabras me hubiesen dado gracia, pero ahora las tomaba enserio. El cambio repentino de James, no me gustaba. _

_No sabia donde estaba James. En la fiesta, lo había visto solo una vez, y fue cuando el coqueteaba con una pelirroja muy sensual. Mire la hora y ya era un poco tarde. Ademas ya todos en la fiesta, estaban ebrios o drogados. Edward me iba a llevar a casa. Me dirigia a la salida junto a Edward, cuando recordé que había dejado mi abrigo.  
_

_-Ed mi abrigo se me quedo en la barra, me esperas, lo iré a buscar._

_-Claro Allie, te espero aquí en la puerta. Ve con cuidado._

_Fui directo a la barra, hasta que alguien me tomo violentamente de la cintura, y me arrastraba a una habitación alejada de la fiesta. Iba a gritar pero me taparon la boca._

_-Tranquila cariño, soy yo.-James me besaba posesivamente, e incluso de manera violenta._

_-Oh James, yo...Me tengo que ir. Mis padres están preocupados.- Le dije mientras me alejaba de el. Pero James me tomo fuerte de los brazos, y me apego a el de manera violenta._

_-Tu no vas a ninguna parte. ¿Acaso, crees que, no se lo que se traen, tú y el imbécil de Cullen?.-Me dijo James furioso._

_-Edward y yo no tenemos nada, y enserio debo irme. Adiós.- Dije furiosa, tratando de zafarme del agarre de James. Pero, James me dio una fuerte cachetada en la mejilla._

_-¡Escúchame!, ¡Tu, no iras a ninguna parte!. ¡Te quedaras conmigo y me darás la mejor noche de mi vida!. ¡Quieras o no!.- James me tiro encima de la cama, y se poso encima mio._

_-James, no lo hagas, por favor no.-Le suplique, las lagrimas no demoraron en salir._

_-Quiero probar ese dulce coñito virgen.- James me afirmo ambos brazos con su mano, y con la otra se disponía a tocarme. James me daba asco. Las lagrimas no paraban de salir. James pasaba su sucia lengua por mi cuello. Me dio una fuerte cachetada en la pierna y su mano se dirigió al cierre de mi pantalón.  
_

_-Por favor, no, te lo suplico James.-Era todo lo que yo decía. Mi cuerpo temblaba ante el miedo.-Tranquila, la diversión recién comienza.-Contesto James con una sonrisa escalofriante._

_-¡SUÉLTALA MALDITO CABRÓN!.- Escuche el grito de ¡Edward!. Gracias adiós que llego. Sentí que, bruscamente quitaban a James de mi. _

_Me puse de pie, y mis piernas flaqueaban. Mi cuerpo temblaba de forma incontrolable. Vi a Ed, golpear a James, para luego dirigirse a mi._

_-¿Estas bien?, ¿te alcanzo a hacer daño?.-Me pregunto Edward, muy preocupado. Solo pude asentir. Me lance a llorar a los brazos de Edward. _

_Edward me cargo en sus brazos y me saco de la fiesta. Nadie se había dado cuenta de lo sucedido. Edward me llevo a casa y se quedo a dormir conmigo. Llore toda la noche, hasta que cai dormida entre los brazos de Edward._

_[Fin flash back]_

Después de ese día, no hable mas con James. Luego de un tiempo me entere que él me engañaba con Victoria Sutherland. Y ese fue el fin de una horrorosa relación. Con solo recordarlo me sentía mal. ¿Como fui tan tonta, para caer en los juegos de James?. Casi me violo. Gracias a Edward él no me violo. Siempre estaría agradecida de Edward.

-¿Tienen reservación?.- Pregunto Victoria, aun no se daba cuenta de que yo estaba ahí.

-No es necesario, mi padre es el dueño del lugar. Soy Jasper, Jasper Hale.- Respondió Jasper. Ahora que recordaba, Rose me había dicho que tenían un local de comida, pero no me había dicho cual era. Victoria subió la mirada, y grande fue su sorpresa al mirarme. Su mirada se volvió llena de odio.

-Venga por acá, señor Hale. Su mesa esta lista, tal como la pidió.- Dijo Victoria dirigiéndole una mirada coqueta a Jazz, que se vio desvanecida cuando me miro a mí. Si Victoria, pudiese matarme con la mirada, yo habría muerto que rato.

Victoria nos dirigió hacia una mesa, un poco apartada de las demás. Tenia un mantel blanco con 2 copas y una botella de vino. El lugar era bastante elegante.

-Tomen asiento. El mesero vendrá en un momento a atenderlos. ¿Se le ofrece algo mas señor Hale?.-Jazz negó con la cabeza. Entonces Victoria dirigió la mirada hacia a mi.

-¿Se le ofrece algo, Señorita Brandon?. El mesero ya vendrá, señorita.- Dijo Victoria, sin ocultar su odio. Prácticamente escupió mi apellido. ¡Que se Joda Victoria!. Lo ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. Tenia un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

-No nada, Señorita Sutherland.-Le dedique una fría sonrisa y ella me miro mal. Se fue moviendo exageradamente las caderas.

Dirigí mi mirada a Jazz y me di cuenta que el me miraba confuso.

-La conoces.- Fue mas una afirmación que una pregunta.

-Desgraciadamente si.- Le conteste. Recordar lo sucedido con James, me producía dolor y asco.

-Fue algo muy malo, ¿Verdad?.- Me sorprendí ante lo dicho por Jasper, él se había dado cuenta de mis emociones.

-La verdad, si. Fue algo terrible.

-¿Puedes contarme que paso?.- Jasper tomo mi mano, en forma de apoyo. Su tacto me tranquilizo.

-Claro, bueno...Veras, yo hace tiempo atrás, tuve un novio. Se llamaba Jame...

-James Witherlader.- Escuche una voz detrás mio. Me gire para ver quien era,y era ¡¿Edward?!.

-¡¿Edward?!.- Dije sorprendida.

-¿Que haces aquí idiota?.-Pregunto Jasper igual de sorprendido que yo.

-Quise salir a comer con clase.-Respondió Edward, tomando una silla y uniéndose a nosotros.

-Tienes que ser siempre inoportuno, ¿no?.-Dijo Jazz rodando los ojos.

-Bueno sigamos con la historia...James Witherlader, un maldito cabrón. Debí haberle matado cuando pude.- Contesto Edward lleno de furia. Jasper, se dio cuenta del tono de Edward y se puso muy serio.

-Ahora tienes la oportunidad Cullen.- Esa voz, ese acento...Era James, James Witherlader estaba aquí.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! James es un imbecil, y ¿ven que edward no es tan malo?:c XDDDD Uhhh que ira a pasar con James?Lo golpeara Edward?Que sucedera cuando jasper sepa quien es james? y lo mas importante, que sucedera con alice?XDDDD Bueno esto fue el dia de hoy:3 cuidense y besos:333**


	11. ¡Peleas!

**Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la trama es completamente mia;) ahora sabremos que pasara con james!O_O**

* * *

_-Ahora tienes la oportunidad Cullen.- Esa voz, ese acento...Era James, James Witherlader estaba aquí._

Edward y yo, nos giramos para ver a James. El seguía igual, con su cabello rubio y su piel pálida, con esa mirada de arrogancia, y su postura de chico malo. Edward miro a James de manera asesina, por otro lado Jasper miraba la escena confundido.

-Vamos Cullen, asesiname. Golpeame como debiste hacerlo aquella noche.-Dijo James desafiante, para luego posar sus ojos en mi.- Por cierto, Hola _zorrita._- Eso basto para que Edward perdiera el control.

Edward se abalanzo sobre James, y le lanzo un puñetazo en el rostro. James, tomo una copa y la quebró en la cabeza de Edward. Vi, como una gota de sangre corría por la cabeza de Edward. Sin pensarlo, corrí hasta él. Tome una servilleta, para limpiarle la herida, pero me vi interrumpida cuando alguien me empujo y caí al suelo, cortándome con uno de los vidrios rotos, me golpee la cabeza con la punta de la mesa. Esto hizo que quedara un poco inconsciente. Levante mi cabeza, para ver quien me había empujado. Fue Victoria. Esta se acerco a Edward, y le dio una bofetada mientras reía.

James reía como un loco. Se acerco a mi y me tomo, para luego lanzarme y golpearme en el estomago. Me miro de forma burlona y tomo a Victoria de la mano, y ambos salieron, dejándonos a Edward y a mi heridos. Aduras penas, me acerque hasta Edward. Vi su herida y era profunda. De seguro, necesitaría puntos.

-¡Edward, tengo que llevarte al hospital!.- Le dije alterada. Pasara lo que pasara, entre Edward y yo teníamos un amor infinito, el uno por el otro. No exactamente de pareja, pero si nos amábamos.

-No te preocupes Allie, estoy bien.- Me dijo con un sonrisa, pero cambio a una mueca de dolor cuando se movió.-Sabes, yo esperaba que Jasper, te protegiera de James y Victoria.-Susurro Edward, mientras se sentaba en el piso, e inspeccionaba, que no tuviera heridas.-Tienes varios moretones. Voy a llamar a Carlisle.

Edward tenia razón, Jasper, por lo menos hubiese detenido la pelea. Me dolió el hecho de que, Jasper no hiciera nada. Mire a mi alrededor y vi que muchas personas nos miraban. Aun así, nadie se digno a ayudarnos. Millonarios, son las peores personas del mundo. Fije mi vista en Jasper, y el estaba sentado mirándonos. Yo esperaba un "¿Están bien?". Pero no sucedió nada. Edward me tomo suavemente de la mano, y me saco del restaurante.

-Carlisle vendrá con Em y Rose. Debemos esperar aquí un momento.-Me dijo Edward, tocando una de mis heridas.

-No esperaba ver a James aquí. De haber sabido que, trabajaba aquí. No hubiese venido a este inmundo restaurante.- Estaba furiosa, nadie nos ayudo. James podría habernos matado.

-Nadie nos ayudo. ¡Que gente mas cabrona!, que se jodan de una puta vez.-Grito Edward apedreando el lugar. Tome unas piedras, y me uní a él.

Quebramos 4 vidrios y le dimos a 2 personas en la cara. Muchos miraban, en busca de nosotros, pero Edward y yo, nos escondimos detrás de un auto. Nos reímos, y soltamos muecas de dolor por los golpes. Estos, eran los momentos que disfrutaba de la compañía de Edward. Nos apoyábamos mutuamente. Eramos el dúo dinámico.

-Allie, perdóname.- Me dijo Edward, agachando la mirada.

-¿Por que?.-Le pregunte confundida.

-Por permitir que te hicieran daño, fui tan débil en ese momento. Nunca me perdonare, por dejar que James te golpeara. ¡Rayos!, ¡Como fui tan débil!.- Decía Edward golpeando un auto, su mano había quedado roja ante el golpe.

-Esto no es culpa tuya Edward. La culpa es de James y Victoria. Tu sabes como son ellos. Tu intentaste defenderme, pero James juega sucio, ¡Mira nada mas que romperte una copa en la cabeza!. No quiero escuchar nunca mas, que te culpas por algo como esto.-Le dije seria, pero a la vez dulce. Lo mire directamente a los ojos, y vi un destellos de felicidad. Luego me abrazo, y yo le correspondí.

-Gracias Allie, te adoro pequeña.

-Somos el dúo dinámico, ¿recuerdas?. Te adoro Eddy.-Le dije, como cuando eramos mas pequeños.

Estuvimos abrazados un largo rato. Hasta que llego Carlisle, en el Jeep de Em. Carlisle corrió muy preocupado hasta nosotros y nos fuimos camino al hospital. Dentro del auto se encontraban Em y Rose. Al vernos, nos abrazaron a ambos.

-Por Dios, ¿Que les paso?. Edward estas sangrando.-Dijo Rose muy preocupada. Rose y Edward no se llevaban bien, es mas eran como el perro y el gato. Pero ellos se querían, para Rose, Edward era como un hermano, con el cual siempre discutía. Ambos eran tan orgullosos, que chocaban. A pesar de eso, se querían, y se apoyaban. Rose era la única que siempre le decía la verdad a Edward, ambos se hacían ver la realidad, y se ayudaban mutuamente para enfrentar a esta.

-¿Quien les hizo eso?.- Pregunto Em serio y furioso, mientras me ayudaba a subir al Jeep.

-James y Victoria.-Respondimos al unisono. Rose y Em abrieron los ojos sorprendidos. Ellos sabían lo que había ocurrido entre James y yo.

-Esto no se quedara así. James las pagara caro.-Dijo Em, en un tono que me llego a dar miedo.

Carlisle echo andar el auto, mientras Em, le explicaba el tema de los aceleradores. Rose, Edward y yo, nos fuimos en los asientos de atrás. Rose, se les unió a la conversación, para derribar el tenso ambiente. Edward, tomo mi mano y la acaricio. Así, nos fuimos todo el camino hasta llegar al hospital.

Cuando llegamos al hospital, Carlisle se llevo a Edward primero, para examinarle la herida. Rose, Em y yo, nos quedamos en la sala de espera.

-Chicas iré a comprar algo de comer. ¿Les traigo algo?.-Pregunto Em.

-Oh si, yo quiero un café.-Respondió Rose.

-Yo también quiero un café. Em, trae un café, con un emparedado de pavo para Edward. De seguro, esta hambriento.-Le respondí con una sonrisa. Em asintió, y se desapareció por uno de los pasillos.

-Edward traía una gran herida. ¿Me puedes contar como rayos sucedió esto?.-Me pregunto Rose entre molesta y preocupada.

Le conté todo a Rose, desde que llegue con Jasper, hasta que James me golpeo. Rose tenia el rostro rojo, cuando termine la historia.

-¡¿Y mi estúpido hermano no hizo nada?!.-Pregunto Rose muy molesta y furiosa.

-Nada Rose. Hasta Edward se molesto por eso.-Le conteste.

-Edward se ve que te ama. ¡Oh, ¿A que no adivinas que paso?!.-Me dijo Rose emocionada.

-¿Que paso?. ¿Em te pidió matrimonio?.

-¡No tontina!, ¡Bella se ira tres meses donde su mamá!.- Bella no estaría durante tres meses. Eso quería decir que, no vería a Edward. Una parte de mi se alegro, pero la otra no. Bella a pesar de todo, era mi amiga. Ella y yo, teníamos claro lo de Edward. Pero Aveces dejábamos de lado a Edward y hablábamos como las mejores amigas, junto con Rose.

-Vaya, eso quiere decir que no estará con Edward. Pero, a pesar de todo, la extrañare.

-Si, yo también. Ella me cae bien, dejando el hecho del amor de Edward. Podríamos ser grandes amigas.-Me dijo Rose pensativa.

Em llego justo, cuando salio Edward. Yo fui directamente donde él. Y me fije que traía puntos, en la herida.

-Wow, amigo, tener puntos es sexy.-Dijo Em, todos reímos ante lo dicho.

-¿Tu nunca te pones serio, verdad?...Allie, Carlisle dice que entres.

-Vale, luego vuelvo chicos. Eddy, Em te trae un café y tu emparedado favorito.-Le dije mientras entraba a la habitación.

La habitación era blanca, tenia unos 3 muebles y una camilla. Me senté en la camilla, mientras Carlisle tomaba sus instrumentos. Carlisle, me reviso y anoto todo en una hoja. Limpio las pequeñas heridas, producto de los vidrios.

-Bien Alice, esta perfectamente. Solo tienes unos rasguños, que sanaran en por lo menos 2 días, debes tomar dos días de reposo, y tomar un inflamatorio cada 8 horas, por 4 días. Puedes volver con tus amigos, y tu hermano. Luego nos vemos.-Me dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Carlisle, nos veremos uno de estos días. ¡Oh! podrías decirle a Esme que mi madre ira el martes, para que vayan de compras.- Le dije con unos ojos de cachorrito. Carlisle sonrió y me tendió una paleta.-Claro yo le digo. Ten tu paleta, por ser buena niña.

Abrace a Carlisle y le di un beso en su mejilla, luego salí de la habitación con pequeños saltitos. Los chicos estaban afuera esperandome.

-¿Carlisle te dio esa paleta?.-Pregunto Em.

-Sip, por ser buena niña.

-No es justo, yo soy buen niño y no tuve una paleta.-Dijo Edward como un niño berrinchudo.

-Es porque yo soy mejor niña que tu.- Le dije mientras le sacaba la lengua. Todos rieron por la escena y salimos del hospital.

-Adiós Ali, te veré mañana.-Rose me despidió de un abrazo.-Adiós Rose, claro, mañana nos veremos.-Le respondí alegre.

Rose se fue a despedir de Em, y prácticamente se estaban comiendo. Edward se acerco a mí. , y me abrazo.

-Adiós Allie, mañana te pasare a buscar.- Me dijo Edward. Lo mire a los ojos y mis ojos se llenaron de felicidad.

-¿De verdad me pasaras a buscar?.

-Claro, como en los viejos tiempos pequeña.-Edward me miro, y se acerco a mis labios, para luego moverse y darme un beso en la frente.

-Hace frio, ve al auto enana, ¿Te ayudo a subir?.-Y ahí volvía el Edward divertido y molestos. Ese con el cual no me cansaba de estar, ese Edward el cual era capaz de sacar una de mis mejores sonrisas. Ese Edward del cual un día me enamore perdidamente...

* * *

**Hola! siento la tardanza y lo corto del cap pero se los traje XDD Ay edward me parecio tan lindo*-* y jasper no hizo nada. Bella se va! eso le deja el camino libre a alice...**

**nos vemos en el proximo cap. cuidense besos:***


End file.
